


Knock, knock

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: I’m knocking on your heart. Could you let me in?Tell me I’m the one and I’ve always been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

At the same time as Steve put down his cup of hot tea on his living room table, two knocks landed on his door in a rather clumsy way. Steve looked back at his front door both confused and startled since it was after 3AM. Who in the world would knock at his front door at this hour? Well, there was only one way to find out. When he opened the door he was greeted by a big smile, making Steve raise both of his eyebrows in surprise. His neighbour, Natasha Romanoff, who he had been madly in love with for several years now stood right outside his front door with a gigantic smile on her face which was oddly strange because she rarely smiled.

“Hey there, neighbour. Or maybe handsome would be a better word for you.” She said, making Steve look behind his shoulder to see if there was any other person standing behind him. She simply couldn’t be talking to him. They have barley talked as it is. Not even while meeting in the hallway. Steve was always way too nervous to even say hello and Natasha always seemed to have a lot on her mind. “I’m sorry?” Steve asked as he looked back at her and Natasha sighed. “Look..” She began, dragging her hand through her red locks. “My roommate locked me out and I’m really drunk so I was thinking I’d knock on you door and you’d let me in.” Natasha said, her voice more chipper and lighter than usual. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I don’t think you have a roommate.” He said, making Natasha raise her eyebrows in shock. “I don’t?” She asked and Steve shook his head. “I must have lost my keys then.” She said and Steve nodded. They both stood still and quiet for a while, just staring at each other until Natasha broke the silence. “So are you going to let me in or not?” She asked and Steve felt himself getting nervous. This woman certainly made him very nervous.

Steve didn’t have time to even answer the question or analyse it more since Natasha walked past him into his apartment. Steve closed his front door, glancing over at Natasha as she looked around his apartment. “Wow, this is much nicer than my place.” She said, lifting up some books from his bookcase before putting them down on the wrong shelf. “Do you have some alcohol or just, anything?” She suddenly asked, taking a seat on his couch. Steve chuckled. “I don’t think you should be drinking any more tonight.” He said and Natasha grinned. “Why not? Maybe we’d end up having a lot of fun.” She said, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a seductive smile. Steve blushed. He went to the kitchen, only to hear Natasha stumble after him. She managed to jump up on the kitchen counter, her legs swinging in the air, making her high heels fall off her feet. Steve poured some ice cold water into a glass before handing it to Natasha.

“Drink this.” He said and Natasha smiled. “Is there any vodka in this?” She asked and Steve nodded. “Yes, sure.” He said and Natasha started drinking. When the glass was half empty, she stopped and glanced at Steve. “There is no vodka in this, is it?” She asked and he shook his head. “Nope.” He said and Natasha grinned. “Pretty faces always lie.” She said, putting down the glass on the counter next to her. “Are you calling me a liar?” Steve asked. Natasha smiled. “Do you love me?” She suddenly asked. “No.” Steve said, way too quickly and Natasha smirked. “Yeah I’m calling you a liar.” Natasha said, jumping down from the counter. “And a pretty face.” She added as she started strolling around his apartment again.

Steve felt his heart beating in an unhealthy speed inside his chest but tried to keep it together. “Maybe you should get some rest.” Steve suggested and Natasha chuckled. “I rest when I’m dead.” She said, sounding so serious Steve almost got scared. “I’m serious.” He said and Natasha gave him a glance before she took a seat on his couch again. “Fine.” She said before looking at Steve again. “Are you going to stand there all night?” She suddenly asked before tapping the empty space next to her on the couch with her open palm. Steve sat down next to her only to have Natasha’s head on his shoulder about one second after he had taken a seat. Natasha sighed deeply. “It’s so exhausting.” She said quietly. “What is?” Steve asked softly. “ _Being me_.” Natasha whispered before closing her eyes, still awake.

“I’m a very complicated and messed up person.” She said, her voice small and sleepy. “Aren’t we all?” Steve said. “No, I’m a _very_ complicated and messed up person.” She said and Steve nodded. “I don’t have a problem with that.” He said softly and felt Natasha wrap her arms and hands around his biceps, hugging him tightly. “Maybe tomorrow, you could help me wake up my roommate?” Natasha suggested in a whisper. “You don’t have a roommate.” Steve reminded her, smiling a little. “Right.” She whispered.

They were both quiet for a long while and when Steve was almost certain she had fallen asleep, she spoke again. “I’m in love with you too, by the way.” She said and Steve was surprised, wondering if she was still asleep or if perhaps, he was. “Don’t ever tell me I told you that. I don’t tell people stuff like that.” She said and Steve had no idea what to say. “Are you asleep?” Natasha whispered and Steve shook his head. “No.. I’m just..” He stuttered, making Natasha smile. “You should ask me out for coffee sometime. I never say no to coffee.” She said and Steve relaxed a bit, smiling. “I’ll remember that.” He said. “Goodnight neighbour.” Natasha whispered. She hugged his arm a little harder before falling into deep sleep. “Goodnight.” Steve said in a whisper. “I hope you never find your keys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
